Wait
by TheSpiritOfFanficPresent
Summary: She would wait forever, just to see his face again. Sequel to Sunlit Ocean, though I do NOT recommend you reading it, as it is quite terrible, I admit. Fem!Percy/Apollo. I am also aware that I have messed up in Sunlit Ocean, so if you've read it, pretend you didn't, and continue on your merry way 14ABFFD


Prologue

of

Wait

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." I pouted, throwing the textbook at my mumdad, Chaos.

"What's the point of studying with Perci, if Perci's not even going to do anything?" Luke Castellan, my best friend, asked grumpily, glaring at me.

"Oh my godsssssss... Luke, shut up!" I complained.

"Both of you! Seriously, we have a battle in our hands." Chaos scolded gently.

"Buuuuuuut-" I started to whine.

"Butts are for sitting." Luke snipped, his blue/golden eyes filled with a mixture of annoyance and affection.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"THat's horse food." Luke replied cheekily, smirking at me.

"Whatever." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Persephone! Luke! Seriously, I have a mission for you two, along with Zoe and Heracles." Chaos sighed, obviously frustrated, no doubt because of Luke and I. Immediately, Luke and I collected ourselves and saluted Chaos.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I need you to go to a certain planet . . . to lock away some of my children.''

''Which planet?" Luke asked warily, even though we both knew what Chaos was going to say.

"Earth."

"Why?"

"Lucas-you're the Chaotic God of Bravery, Justice, Lies, and Determination, as well as a Fire Elemental. Zoe is the Chaotic Goddess of Life, Death, Immortality, Archery, Hunting, and Nature. She's also a Fire and Water Elemental. Heracles is the Chaotic God of Power, Force, Strength, Mortality, Death, Pain, and Vengeance, as well as an Air Elemental. Persephone-you're the Chaotic Goddess of Hope, Wishes, Peace, Love, Truth, and Clarity. You can control any element, as well as Light, Time, Darkness, and Chaos. You will be leading this mission."

A frozen mask settled over my face.

"Well, damn." Luke cursed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I muttered.

-LINE BREAK-

Perci's POV

I stared at the notebook numbly. I could see everything that was going on, but everything seemed slowed down. I wanted to throw up, to hurl, to scream, to shout, to cry, to break down. My mind whirled with long-forgotten memories, well, at least, I _thought _I had forgotten them.

_"Oh shit, sorry." The handsome man apologized as he bumped into me. Then, for a fraction of a second, he stared at me, his eyes wide._

_"My lord?" I could easily recognize the man as the legendary god of the sun, Apollo. My words seemed to snap him out of his phase._

_"You're beautiful." He breathed. I blushed under his almost scrutinizing gaze._

_..:..:.._

_"Wait! Perci! I'm sorry, please!" His beautiful voice shouted. I whirled around, my platinum blonde hair flying. My normally green eyes-now dark grey with rage and hurt, were filled to the brim with unshed tears._

_"Leave me the hell alone, Apollo." I spat back harshly, pain collecting in my chest._

_"I can explain, Perci." Apollo pleaded. His beautiful golden eyes were wet with tears, wide with guilt._

_"Don't you 'Perci' me!" I yelled. "Oh, Perci, I'm so sorry, I never meant it. I love you, Perci, please!" I mocked cruelly. "I thought you'd be different, really." I choked out in a pained voice. "I thought their stories were wrong."_

_"Love . . ." Apollo whispered, staring into my eyes. I forced myself to wrench my gaze away._

_"All this time, I had faith in you, that you'd prove Artemis wrong. That you'd prove that you weren't like the rest."_

_..:..:.._

_"I love you." I breathed, as Apollo wrapped his strong arms around my naked body. Apollo pressed a gentle kiss against my lips._

_"I love you more." Apollo replied, before pulling the covers of the bed up, covering us, as he returned his arms around my waist._

_..:..:.._

_'I'm pregnant."_

_"You are hereby sentenced to Tartarus." Uncle Zeus' eyes held a lingering trace of sympathy as I stared at him coldly. Then I nodded silently, accepting my fate. I knew that I was innocent. _They _didn't. Oh well. They never truly cared._

_..:..:.._

"Perci!" I could hear Luke's cries of concern, as my vision faded into blackness. All was gone. Peace was restored, for a moment, to my soul, before any and all traces of it vanished.

-..::..-

_"Maybe all hope is not yet lost. Maybe we just haven't discovered it, yet."_


End file.
